


A Little Too Much Distraction

by bowtiehour (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bowtiehour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader, who is bisexual, is out at a bar just hoping to get laid. She ends up meeting a charming girl, but unkown to her, the said girl is a Vampire. Dean swoops into the save the day. But what happens after that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been too tiring for you. Almost an entire month on this one hunt had been one of the most tiresome things ever. God, all you wanted was that well deserved drink and some sort of distraction. What better way to find a distraction than to find yourself in a bar, you thought to yourself as you took headed into a tiny little Alehouse of the town that you were passing by.   
Without much thought, you occupied a seat in the very corner with right where the bartender was serving. She was pretty, her hair a light shade of ochre, wearing a dark sleazy dress and from what you could make out, she was nice. You could always take a polite shot at flirting.   
"Two Martinis, strong." Your voice rang out, sounding a bit strung out. Your throat was parched after all the escapades with that werewolf. The bartender pushed a drink forward, and so it began. Her name was Ariella and she was from Scotland, ended up living in the States to get herself a doctorate.   
"So, you're basically saying you got here to study ended up as a bartendress? Well, that explains it."   
"Explains what?" She said freezing you with a stare.   
"The aura of ingenuity while the appeal may be stronger." You whispered drawing a bit closer, she observed you carefully and then seemed to give you a slight smile. Leaving you hanging.   
The lights got dimmer and as it grew late, you talked and talked. Not noticing that there were only a few people still there, it was around two at night, and finally Ariella's shift was over. Well, you were about to get all the distraction you needed. You headed out with her by your side and your crimson leather jacket on your shoulder, you were drunk, very drunk. You didn't even pay much attention to the sounds around you, neither noticed a shadow trailing you. You got into your car with Ariella, the windows rolled up, you pulled her closer and began to scourge her skin with your kisses. She was beautiful, playing with your hair all the way as you removed your plaid and pulled off her dress. Your cars backseat was heaven for you, all the ethereal girls you kissed they all blurred together in your mind and right now Ariella was every one of them. Her body's head too warm for you not to want, you slowly undressed each part of yourself just so that every part of you was every part of her.   
You didn't remember falling asleep over her, hell you didn't remember your name anymore. Then, even though slumber had enfolded you, the hunter inside you woke you up hearing a snarl close to you. Blinking hard, in the dim lights you hardly could see a thing but what you saw terrified you.   
"Oh god. I just slept with a vampire." You screamed, frustrated as you looked at Ariella smiling down at you. Her eyes, so beautiful back at that time, now frighteningly. "God, this has got to be the shittiest night ever." Her hands were holding you down and you couldn’t do much, you were practically paralyzed and a scream would do no good.   
Your gun wasn't on you, neither were any other weapons. "How does it feel little hunter? Being hunted?" she said, her voice not as menacing as it should have been.   
"Bitch, it isn't as bad as half having sex with a monster. I've got fears that are more along the lines of that." You were surprisingly calm, considering a sexy vampire was about to kill you. Huh, perks of being highly disoriented.   
"Oh, you sad thing. I would love to kill you but I think I have a better plan. How about I turn you so I can have you any night I want?" Her sharp fangs so close to your throat made you shiver. She brought down her lips to your neck, caressing you. Then you felt the lashing pain as her fangs cut through your skin. You clenched your fists in frustration, praying to whatever God it was that looked over those who were being killed by vampires, you took a deep breathe and then screamed as loud as you could.   
Before you even finished that deep throated scream, you heard the window shatter. In a flash, a man appeared, his hands holding a machete and some sort of dagger that he thrust forward at the vampire as he almost pulled out the door with brute force, the lack of space for the vampire to move made it easy for him to stab her.   
"Moron! That knife won't help she's a vampire!" You shouted at the man, he regarded you with a slightly annoyed glance, probably because the vampire was battling him.   
"Oh, shut up. I know! Hunter here!" He screamed right back at you, clearly in trouble, the vampire was pretty good. You had only one idea, distract her so the green eyed man could behead her. Looking through the front drawer of your car you found a gun, and aiming for her head you pulled the trigger. She turned towards you in an instant, fangs blaring and eyes shining with irritation. Nice. Your plan was working.   
As Ariella charged towards you, the stranger behind you understood and in an instant he pulled her head off effortlessly. Her pretty head rolled back with a thud.   
"Oh man, I think this was the weirdest thing that ever happened to me." You sighed. "And who must you be?"   
"Currently the guy who rescued you. A thank you would be appreciated." The man was blushing for some reason.   
"Why are you so red? Vampire fighting embarrass you?" You asked breathless and cold, and then it hit you. You stood in front of this man in nothing but your underwear. "Oh. Got it. Don't answer that one."   
He was still looking at you, a bit in shock. You both were literally standing in the middle of nowhere, him with a machete in his hand, you three quarters naked and covered in blood. This was odd.   
"I'm Dean, by the way." He said as he removed his plaid shirt and hung it around your shoulders, without touching you. "And I think you're in shock."   
"I'm not in shock. I'm a bit disgusted considering what just happened." You shrugged and waved your hands around.   
"The part where I beheaded her ruthlessly or the part where you made out with a vampire?" He smiled. His hair was ragged, and he looked unstrung but his voice was warm and comforting. You decided you could trust him. "Well, both but mostly the latter. I will never ever make out in my car again. Ever."   
"You gotta admit one thing though. That vampire must really have had a thing for you."   
"Yes, no one can resist me. Especially those who feed on blood." You laughed and put on your jeans. "I'm Y/N." You offered Dean a hand, and he shook it with a smile.   
"I'll be leaving after I dispose this body, my car's gonna trail yours incase you decide to find another vampire or werewolf tonight." He haid   
"Wait, why were you following me in the first place?"You said as realization hit you,"Seems like I've got some explaining to do."   
He blushed furiously, his hands held behind his bare chest. Smiling to yourself you muttered, "This is gonna be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

It was never so that you hated life. Dear God, you loved it. Loved it with all the joy and sadness in you, but sometimes it felt all wrong. It felt as if you were almost drowning in an ocean of nothingness with only the dark blue sky to indicate that you still had a little life left in you.   
You couldn't remember a time when it hadn't been like that. Your life was lonely, a sad example of what it was to be alive. Being in the profession of mudering the creatures of night that was bound to happen. Sometimes you wished you could just give and start fresh, as another normal girl out to make mistakes and travel the stars. Instead, every mistake for you was life or death. Roads took you to places that sounded just like the cries of terror and felt like the hands of ropes threatening to choke you from the inside out. And then there were the events of the night before that made you feel strangely pessimistic, what with all the nice girls turning out to be monsters trying to kill you. Man, this was shitty,   
Now, as you were sitting next to a man unknown to you, you felt a tiny bit better. He was just the same. Almost the same, for you could tell that he was a good man. He was a soul hindered by destruction yet a sort of silent optimist. You could sense it and for once it felt like the weight of the world was off your shoulder.   
You had met this stranger barely seven hours ago, but he was becoming clearer to read. You had spent a few hours by his side now by counting out the ones where you had been sleeping at the back of his impala. Finally, after taking that well deserved nap after the previous nights events you decided to decipher Dean Winchester over a cup of warm coffee.   
"So how long have you been at this?" You asked your curiosity unmaskable.   
'Well, I practically grew into it. My father believed it was the family business." Dean answered in a matter-of-fact tone.   
"Your father is one of a kind then."   
"Was one of a kind." Dean answered looking at you, his eyes were a beautiful shade of jade and you would have admired them longer but what he said sunk in in a moment.   
"I'm sorry to hear that." You said. "It's okay, I've had a few years to get used to the fact that he's gone." Dean's voice was unmistakingly nonchalant. Then without you even noticing, Dean slipped his hand towards yours over the table.   
"What about you, Y/N? How exactly did one such as you become a hunter?" Dean said while he pulled out a shy smile.   
"Typically perhaps. I was a Uni student working on my Greek Myth papers and I happened to actually summon a god. It was fight or flee situation, I fought." You paused, taking a sip of your coffee that was now getting colder. "Then I realized that I could actually do some good with myself, not be a disappointment for once." You had become so engrossed in your thoughts that for a second you forgot Dean was sitting right in front of you, he was staring at you.   
"What?" You asked, confused.   
"You don't seem like the kind of person that ever lets anyone down."   
"You don't know me, Dean. I'm nothing like that." You said, a quirky smile playing at your lips.   
"I've got this feeling that I might love to find out what you are like then." He grins back at you, it's playful and you really do want to get to know him. You don't say anything, afraid of saying something that may haunt you later instead you gulp down the coffee and get up, dusting off your borrowed shirt, ready to leave.   
Dean tips the waiter. He walks with you towards his Impala, all in silence until you stop him by holding your hand out and pulling him by the scruff of his black t shirt. "One thing you forgot to tell me, why were you following me?"   
"My brother, who hunts with me was tracking down the vampire coven and he thought you might be taken. Considering your admirable flirting skills I believe it was bound to happen, and I thought you were a damsel who didn't know about her playdate being a vampire. Hey, will you even let me go." Dean said, his voice slightly rough. "Uh. Sorry." You smiled apologetically.   
"Thanks for looking out for me, Dean. It was nice, also would your brother happen to share your gorgeous looks?" You added, grinning. You were about to step into the Impala when Dean pulled you back and turned you toward himself.   
In a fleeting second, he brought his weight on top of you as his lips crushed yours. You were so shocked your eyes were wide open, but being the phenomenal kisser you were it took you rather less than a minute to be all over him. Your hands were in his hair, playing around and your lips found his jaws and traced them with altogether too many kisses. Dean on the other hand was too interested in curves of your neck, rough as he was he never let you get bruised even though your back was hard against the imapala's door.   
Finally he pulled back, it felt like an eternity but the parking lot was just as quiet as it had been a few moments ago. Your lips were swollen, but you felt like you were sitting atop a blissful cloud.   
Dean looked towards you, his cheeks flushed red and said, "Oh, he is fine alright. Maybe better for you but I really don't believe you'd be interested in anyone else for a while."   
Truth be told, he was right. You weren't going to want anyone but Dean for a while.


End file.
